Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Medic Station I don't see why Medic Station is a candidate of deletion... From what I know, it's relatively new and will become better. Leutnant-Thorius :Well, I guess so. I suppose I was a bit too rash in just categorising it as a Cfd (Candidate for deletion). Attack Rhino 06:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Remember to sign your posts, and by the way, I fixed up your section. :) Sniper I seriously don't think that the Sniper page is up for deletion, it's good enough. :It is a very good page, but the thing is, I do not think it is needed, as (at least) a reasonable amount of the information in the page already is in the Wehrmacht sniper and American sniper. If the information in this page can be divided between the other ones, I think that would be a better idea, as (I think) it makes the wiki an easier place to draw knowledge from. The less duplication here the better, as I think it would make it more efficient as a source of knowledge. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 22:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of "What do we want in CoH 2?" page Discussion of the candidacy for the What do we want in CoH 2? I do not really understand why you are wanting to delete this page. Sure, it might not be factual or anything, but our wiki does have a Forum, which no one uses, and on more popular wikis, the forums and other parts of the wiki would be used for discussions, be it wiki or non-wiki related. Seeing that this discussion is reasonably wiki related I cannot see any reason to end a discussion, (for what seems) purely because it is a community discussion page about what fans of the game want in a possible sequel. Kind regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 01:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Greetings. I have no apparent reason to delete the said page. It doesn't hurt anyone, or vandalize the page itself. For me, it acts as a forum for any fans. Nukedz 10:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, these days I haven't had much time. I see your point. I'll proceed to remove the template. --Bachinchi 03:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Delete Redirects I've added several redirects to the CfD list. These are all redirects that have no real purpose - either being needlessly more complex than the actual article names, or being just badly named. All links to these redirects have been completely removed, so you can just go ahead and delete them. --Headrock 21:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --Bachinchi 03:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of Mk II Grenades There is nothing wrong with the page itself, merely the fact that a whole page is devoted to one action (within many possibilities) for a few particular units. I believe it would be of more vaule, if the information is merged with the relevant page(s)., Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 09:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC)